


The Warmth of Your Kiss

by MintyDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love fluffy shance, I'm so proud, M/M, Mistletoe, ShiroxLance, Snowball Fight, shance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDreams/pseuds/MintyDreams
Summary: Shiro and Lance have been married for two years. Winter has fallen again, Christmas just around the corner. It was their favorite season of the year.Cuddles, hot chocolate, Hallmark movies, and of course, the Mistletoe.But what is Winter time without a little war in the war in the snow?





	The Warmth of Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misttiique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/gifts).



> I had lots of fun with this piece!!! I love Shance, like... a bunch. I love domestic AU and I love domestic Shance. Apologies for... never posting. I haven't done much in the past few months but here this is!! Winter Shance fluff is something I really needed. Annnyyywaaayyys... Enjoy!!

The snow fell from the sky gently, calmly. It relaxed Shiro to watch the small specks of white fall from the blanketed sky. The snow had been coming nonstop so there was a few inches of snow resting in their back and front years as well as the sidewalks. Blue was splayed out along the windowsill, tail thumping against the wood. Her soft purr heard faintly as Shiro scratched under her chin, feeling the rumble of his kitty’s purr. Black was stretched  
across the bed beside the coffee table set in the middle of the living room. 

“Takashi!” The far too familiar voice rang.

He turned to face the owner of the voice; his lovely husband stood behind him smiling. He was also decked out in his winter gear. 

“Yes my prince?” He replied.

“Let’s go out and play in the snow,” he beamed.

Shiro’s eyebrow quirked, mouth opening to protest however Lance thrust the others winter jacket, scarf, gloves, and hat at him.

“I don’t have a choice now do I?”

Lance smirked, “Nope! Now get up and change. I want to go out there before it gets worse,” 

The male didn’t protest, watching Lance scoop Blue into his arms before he cooed various of nicknames to the unamused cat. She didn’t fight to be placed back down; she just purred and basked in the sweet and overflowing amounts of love and attention that Lance was pumping out.  
Shiro walked into their shared bedroom. He glanced around the somewhat tidy room. 

Pictures of the pair together lined the dressers and nightstands. Shiro smiled warmly seeing various images of some of the best times of their relationship. Photos of the two standing in the salty waters on the coast of Cuba, standing under blossoming Sakura trees in Japan, hiking through the mountains of Colorado, standing on the edge of the Great Grand Canyon, and so many more. Shiro felt warmth gently blossom in his chest as he remembered those sweet memories. He began to change into the thick winter clothes Lance had shoved into his arms.

Shiro soon exited their bedroom in thick winter clothes. A scarf wrapped around his neck, winter hat snug on his head. Gloves armoring his hands and some winter boots _insisted_ on getting him while they were in Colorado. Lance saw him and smiled, quickly putting down Blue, the cat giving off angry vibes due to the fact she wasn’t the star of Lance’s eye. 

“Let’s go!” Lance cheered, grabbing Shiro’s gloved hand and dragging him to the backyard.

As soon as they stepped outside, cold nipped at their exposed faces. Shiro moved to bring his scarf up and hid his lips and nose from the attacking cold. He breathed out, breathing in his warm breath again. A puff of white formed from the exhaled breath. He smiled under the scarf, seeing Lance rush out and step in the snow happily. He looked around, the soft snow continuing to fall from the sky. It was peaceful. So very pea- 

Shiro sputtered, feeling snow smack him in the face. He looked at Lance, seeing a shit eating grin on his husband’s face. He narrowed his eyes.

“Oops sorry Shiro!” He said lazily, “Didn’t mean to hit you,” 

“Oh really? Come on Lance,” He raised an eyebrow, seeing Lance move and pack more snow into a ball, “If you hit me with a snowball, I will divorce you,” 

Lance smirked, “You wouldn’t dare,”  
The snowball flew and hit him again, thankfully it was only his shoulder.

“That’s it, Serrano, you’re on!” Shiro moved, scooping snow off of their patio table, packing it into a ball and chucking it at Lance.

Of course with Lance being quick on his feet he was able to dodge it and scoop more snow into his gloved hands, “Try again Shirogane!”

Shiro smirked as he ran to get cover behind a chair. Lance’s laughter rang out like the sound of bells on a beautiful Sunday morning. His laughter reminded Shiro of a choir singing in perfect, absolute harmony; it was so full of love, so full of _life_. 

“Give me all you got, Serrano!”

“With pleasure, Shirogane!”

* * *

Lance entered their home again, panting as warmth engulfed him and a trail of snow entered their home. Shiro followed breathing in the heated air, tearing his gloves off. 

“I totally kicked your ass…” Lance grinned, “You suck,”

“I do _not_ suck!” Shiro needed to defend his pulverized honor. 

“Then why did I win?” 

“Because I _clearly_ let you win. That is the reason you won,”

“Go shower stinky. I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” Lance cooed affectionately. 

“You’re so cruel,” Shiro teased.

“You love it~!” Lance smiled, “Now! Shower, go go go!”

Shiro snorted, kicking his snow boots off before gravitating towards the bathroom. He flicked the light switch on and closed the door. He looked into the mirror, seeing the flushed skin on his face. He smiled, shedding his winter gear leaving him in his black undershirt and thermal underwear. 

His fingers moved to tug his shirt off, letting his upper body breath rather than allowing it to suffocate. His eyes landed on the raised darkened skin that decorated his body. 

Each scar, each mark were a sign according to Lance. 

_”Takashi, They aren’t ugly. They are a sign that you are alive and they are a sign that you’re here with me. I love you, I love each of these scars.”_  
Shiro smiled warmly at the memory of that day. Lance kissed each of the browned scars, telling Shiro he was still handsome and still alive; he told Shiro that through thick and thin, sickness and in health he would be there, holding his hand and standing beside him.

“I’m alive.” He repeated the words.

_He was alive._

* * *

Shiro stepped out of the bathroom wearing loose-fitting sweatpants and an old, worn out hoodie. The scent of sweet hot chocolate wafting into the living room, filling Shiro’s nose. The enticing aroma drew Shiro to the kitchen.

He walked through the archway that divided the kitchen and living room; well he _attempted_ to walk through but he bumped into Lance. 

The male pouted, “Takashi watch where you’re going,” 

Shiro laughed softly, “Funny hearing you say that when you don’t pay attention to where you’re going,” He hummed.

Lance’s sapphire eyes narrowed, “How _dare_ you say that? I met you because we bumped into each other at that cafe,”

“You spilled scalding hot coffee on me, remember that detail?” 

A hand smacked his broad chest, staring up at him, “You’re fine now you big baby, quit reminding me that I burned you,”

“It is a critical part of our relationship! We’re married now you know,” 

“Huh we are aren’t we?” Lance joked.

Shiro smiled at him, shaking his head, eyes catching onto the green mistletoe hanging above them.

“Well would you look at that?” Lance smiled softly.

“This is new, you hung this up while was in the shower, didn’t you?” Shiro questioned.

“No, No I did not,” Lance grinned, “You’re crazy,”

Shiro’s left eyebrow arched, shaking his head. He felt his lips curl up in a gentle and fond smile.

“This means we have to kiss, right?” Shiro cooed the question, his voice lowered into a whisper.

“Unless you want to have more bad luck, you better put your lips on mine,”

Shiro laughed softly before hooking his arms around Lance’s smaller form and pulling him in close. His lips found their home against Lance’s. His husband smiled, arms looping around Shiro’s well-built shoulders. 

Their lips united like the pieces in a puzzle, warmth spreading between them both. Love. Love was the strongest force between them. They loved each other so very much.

Lance soon pulled away, breathing in, “Only good luck now,” He whispered breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Shiro whispered back.

With another peck of their lips, Lance pulled away. “Cuddling, hot chocolate, and Hallmark movies?”

Shro rolled his eyes, “No Hallmark movies, deal? They are the same dumb cliche,”

The Cuban gasped offendedly.

“How _DARE_ you?! Hallmark movies are what make the holidays the holidays!”

Shiro chuckled, “I’m not insulting them, don’t look at me that way. I’m just saying they’re all the same,”

Lance huffed, beginning to fill the coffee mugs with his homemade hot chocolate, “You are offending your husband’s very being, Takashi Shirogane,” 

“I love you,” Shiro hummed out.

“Then go put on ‘With Love, Christmas’ and I’ll know you love me,”

Shiro had a pleading look in his eyes, “Please don’t make me do this,”

Lance smirked, “Fine, fine. You just won’t get your cuddles or your hot chocolate,” 

Shiro gasped, “You are a cold-hearted-”

Lance shot him a look. Shiro felt the cold stare pierce through his body and he turned on his heel, heading into the living room. He scooped the remote up, turning the TV on before finding the Hallmark channel. Shiro huffed, moving to sit on the couch. He grabbed the heated blanket draping over the back of the touch, turning it on, giving it time to warm up.

Lance hummed softly, walking into the living room holding two coffee mugs filled with hot chocolate. Lance’s had whipped cream, Cinnamon, and Chocolate syrup drizzled _perfectly_ over the whipped cream. Shiro’s was more simple, just some whipped cream and a sprinkle of Cinnamon.

He set the mugs onto the coasters that resided on their coffee table. Lance looked at him, smiling. The male moved to sit on the couch next to Shiro, fingers grasping the heated blanket before yanking it over their two cuddled forms. Lance’s head rested against Shiro’s shoulder with Shiro’s arm moving to wrap securely around Lance’s shoulders. Shiro gently kissed Lance’s head, murmuring a faint _’I love you..’_ to him before focusing on the screen in front of them.

Two small, nonhuman forms curled on either side of the two men. Shiro looked over seeing Blue curl against his thigh. 

Everything was… normal. It all felt safe, it all felt _real_ to him. Lance cuddled up to him, his cat curled against his leg, a cheesy Hallmark movie displayed in front of him. Perfect.

Yeah. 

_Perfect._


End file.
